pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Comet
Welcome Hello, Hades 97, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * *Policies Wikipedia pages: *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Jpmrocks7 (Talk) 00:44, May 11, 2012 Wow! Fantastic work! I didn't even recognize the wiki when I saw the front page. One last thing I would like you to do is to add a "Blog Notice" collumn on the bottom right corner of the front page like on IcarusPedia. That would be really useful for the wiki. And a final question for thee, Is there a possible way to change the layout color? Like, instead of a plank white page with green borders, have a different colored page with green borders? Anywho, thanks a lot for the help! Jpmrocks7 Jpmrocks It's okay if its on all pages, I don't know much about wiki editing. I'm willing to take a bashing from the heads. Jpmrocks Oh I thought you meant the blog thing for the bottom right corner like on your wiki, lol. Thanks for your help dear friend! Jpmrocks7 Jpmrocks Main Page Before you change the front page, please consider a wiki poll for our approval. Don't just slap it on and expect people to accept it, or else the information will be removed. No offense, but the consent of one person isn't an approval; can we please consider getting the ideas of the few people on this wikia instead of one person?--Thenewguy34(Other) 11:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I snapped at you the first time, but I just want to get other peoples' opinions into this instead of one. For example, what I saw in Jpmrock's vision of the main page didn't exactly appeal to me. I would prefer if we could compromise in creating the main page. For example, I really don't understand why we had a scroll bar (or whatever it's called) like the one on the page of Community Central, since the Pikmin series really isn't that popular compared to Skyrim or World of Warcraft (and the fact that there's only three known games). I apologize if I'm behaving as though I'm "superior" or anything like that, but I'm only trying to incorporate ideas from a couple of people into this instead of one. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I left a message for him and rolled back his roll back. I do hope he understands what you are doing... Jpmrocks I'd like to apologize for making you do a lot of work for our wiki. I spoke with some admins and they do like the navigation buttons and blog, but not everything else. So, you did a lot of work that didn't make it through... Thanks for helping us anyways! Jpmrocks Alrighty, so you have a new task at hand! At the top of the page, under the Pikmin Wiki Logo and above the "Featured" article, can you put the Pikmin and Pikmin 2 buttons? And in the bottom right corner yet again will have the blog updated thing. Thenewguy34 and I have found an agreement, and I'm certain you can comply with us. Thanks for your hard work and apologies for the inconvienience. Jpmrocks I noticed a couple of things that need to be fixed on the main page. 1) There is a solid blue rectangle below the word "blogs". 2) The blogs section does not have its own rectangle border. I am not sure if you declared it "finished" yet, so I ought to let you know. Can you please fix this? --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Did you add the Pikmin 3 button to the front page? Jpmrocks 03:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Question A little while back, during that front page incident, you told me to come here for more details on polls. Can you please provide the details about polls now? I have another topic on my mind that needs the consent of our contributors, and I think a poll is the most appropriate way of doing this. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I may be needing your help again soon. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 05:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC)